


Backseat Driver

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's late at night. the boys have gone out for "some new materials for a video" - it's possible that this is a lie, and the two get intimate in dan's old, rusty car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backseat Driver

Stillness. It was so quiet and Dan began to wonder what he was doing in a car, with his best friend, far away from Glendale. His pants were at his knees with his best friend eagerly licking his boxers, in hope for a taste of the hard rod underneath. There was an underground indie song playing from the broken radio, it was to neither of their tastes but continued onwards, regardless.

The car grew warmer. Pulled over onto the side of the highway, Dan felt uneasy in case police drove past. He reassured himself by even doubting that they even drove at night, who would care to.

Arin had wanted this for so long, his eagerness shone through as he kept licking, whining every time his lips touched that bulge. Dan's fingers ran through Arin's hair, it was uncombed and messy. Normally he'd care, but Arin was so tied up in his own desire that he couldn't give anything people told him to.

Dan put his hips forward, "You can pull them down if you want."

"If I do I'll just wanna fuck until the sun rises again."

At least he was honest. Dan still held his hips slightly forward as Arin sighed and pulled them down. "You offered, okay?"

He laughed and patted Arin's head. Arin feigned grumpiness but it immediately faded when Dan tenderly stroked Arin's cheek. Arin placed his hand over Dan's and smiled at him, his face warmed up a little - it was showing.

Arin sat on Dan's lap, in the messy backseat among a dirty, dusty floor and plenty of packets of various products. It would normally smell awful and the two would do anything to get out of there, but all Arin could smell was Dan's pheromones. They were driving him up the wall. Arin brushed up against Dan's chest repeatedly in hope of being petted and just for one more sniff at Dan's holy scent.

The process went on, and Arin found himself sucking Dan's fingers. Coating them in saliva and thinking of it as it if was Dan's cock. His own cock twitched a little at the thought of sucking Dan off. He whined as Dan moved his fingers deeper into Arin's mouth, just for fun. Dan enjoyed watching his best friend whine at his own fingers, Dan's hand patted Arin's ass and squeezed it. His face got even more red.

"You know what comes next."

Arin whined and pulled down his own sweatpants and boxers. He let them slip off himself and felt Dan's fingers come close to his ass. His breath hitched and he pulled on Dan's t-shirt.

Stifling a moan at Dan kissing his temple, Arin looked out onto the highway. "Sure you want this, Arin?" Dan's words purred in his ear as Arin nodded.

Arin jumped a little at the initial insertion, but eventually calmed down at relaxed himself. He leaned against Dan, who was having fun watching Arin whine and whimper with every move. Arin tried to keep his voice as quiet and as soft as possible, having previously told Dan how much he hates being loud. He nestled himself into Dan, burying his head into his shirt in order to muffle any moans. The world outside seemed as if it had stopped, just for them.

Dan used his free hand to turn on the flickering car light, just so he could see his cute friend writhe around and whimper. His hand returned to Arin's thigh and patted it softly.

"Such a good boy, aren't you?"

"Uh-huh." Arin nodded, turning his head a little to show his blushing face. He wriggled his hips a little.

"I think you're ready."

Arin lifted his head up entirely, showing the messy side of his hair off from where he had been so close to Danny. He twitched at the removal of Dan's fingers and looked straight into his eyes as he heard wet noises coming from beneath them. The thought of Dan's wet cock made Arin drool a little, although his conscience was shattered as Dan put his raw cock inside of Arin.

"Danny-!"

That grin grew across his face as Dan pulled Arin in again, with his hand on Arin's lower back he slowly pushed it forwards. Arin gasped and his breath was ragged, he couldn't stop his own hips from moving slightly. It was the first time there wasn't a condom separating them, and it felt oddly liberating to both of them.

The two couldn't break eye contact as Dan moved himself in further, looking delighted when Arin called out his name in desperation. Although seemingly dominant on the show, Arin could be reduced to nothing but a ring around Dan's finger, Arin's weakness shone. Occasionally on the show, Arin would show how much he hungered for both him and Dan to be intimate like this.

Although Dan wasn't quite sure where he pulled the idea of a car from.

Dan turned himself and laid back on the back seats of the car. Arin looked out of the rear window nervously. He played with the bottom of his shirt, looking back over at Dan.

"Is it okay to start...?" His voice was so meek and small. It was adorable to Dan, having always loved the submissive, docile side of Arin's sexuality.

Dan nodded and Arin began moving, sighing in relief and grabbed onto the assist bar by the window. He sighed out Dan's name, closing his eyes as his entire body grew warmer. His torso slumped forward slightly and his eyes then fluttered open to Danny's moans. The car was softly rocking, arousing Dan even more.

"Ah, fuck - Danny..."

"Keep talking like that."

Arin whined and closed his eyes, riding Dan a little bit more vigorously now. The car began to squeak alongside its movement. The shitty old thing didn't have a lot going for it anyway, being an old thing the two didn't really drive up until the two proclaimed they had to go somewhere on "business" - if that business was to fuck, there would be no lies told. Arin slowly began to forget about being seen, perhaps even then it would arouse him a little bit more if they were seen fucking like rabbits in a car. The noise of the car squeaking got to Arin just a little bit more.

"The car... it's... it's..."

"I know, Arin." Danny moaned in between sentences, he had to stop midway in order to whine a little bit more. "It's moving because you're a dirty whore."

"Y-Yea-Y-Yeah." Arin was hunched over, unable to keep his words intact over Danny's thick, raw, wet cock in his ass. He gripped onto the assist bar tighter, rolling his head back and looking up at the ceiling of the car, it was fairly close to his head. "All 7 in-inches of your fu-fucking cock, I-I love it Danny. I abso-absolutely fucking love it."

Dan grinned and propped himself up on an elbow, moving his hair out of the way to watch Arin ride him. "You're a filthy little boy," He grinned at his own words, "Riding my cock like a big whore. You some kinda porn star now?"

Groaning, Arin covered his face with his hands. If he could, he would be Danny's own little porn star and make movies just for him. Get fucked by anyone just so Danny would jerk off to it at the end of the day, that was all the validation he needed. He whimpered and reached down for Danny's jeans, now on the floor of the car and picked up his phone. Arin shyly handed it over to him, one hand still covering his face.

"Record me Danny."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I wanna b-be your porn star."

"You're so kinky, Arin." Danny tried to unlock his phone without shaking too much. "Take me and fuck me in a car, now you wanna be recorded doing it. What are you?"

Arin removed the other hand from his face and reached out for the assist bar again, his head rolled back and his body arched. "I'm a slut Danny! I'm a big fat fucking slut and I love every god damn second of it!"

The sudden outburst made Dan smile as he held the phone up and started recording. "Give me a nice peace sign Arin."

The younger boy did as he was told, holding up two peace signs as he rode Dan. One arm then dropped and the other curled around the bar again. His moans got louder now as Dan's cock was hitting much deeper inside of him.

Arin's moans slowly ceased as he felt the pressure in his bladder. Arin instantly went into a panic but tried not to show Dan, still moving faster. Maybe if he just came and then peed he'd be fine. A cold sweat ran down his head.

"Arin?"

He jumped a little and kept moving, moaning a little bit more to give off the impression he wasn't worrying. "Y-Yeah, Danny?"

"What's up, slut?"

His lips parted and for a while he found it difficult to say, he soon whimpered the words in embarrassment. "I have to pee."

The recording was clearly being zoomed in on Arin's cock. Dan looked up at him, "So? Do it here, it'll be hot to watch."

"You think? I-I mean I'll get pee everywhere."

The car was still rocking, which made Arin's cock throb in excitement. So did the urge to pee, his blush returned and Arin used his free hand to cover his face. His eyes were closed as he could not bear to look at his co-worker whilst admitting he had to pee during self-proclaimed hot car sex.

"It's only us who uses this car, so who cares? I mean we're making a fucking amateur video, might as well go all out."

"I-I'm pee shy."

Dan smiled, "Do it when you want, but it'll arouse me. Just know that."

One eye opened, and using the free hand that was covering his face - Arin teased his own cock. It was difficult to do whilst moving up and down, but he found that running his fingers over the slit seemed to help. Dan switched hands to record with and used the free hand to prod where Arin's bladder was - Arin moaned and twitched in response.

"See? You'll like it. Come on, be filthy and pee on me, Arin."

In embarrassment, all Arin could do was moan as he thought of himself peeing on Dan. It was strange, sure, but the fact he was going to leave his mark on him and do something so fucking taboo with his co-worker - it was so incredibly arousing.

"I'm goi-going to do it, Dan. I'm a filth-filthy whore - I'm a big filthy whore D-D-Danny. Look at me, point it right a-at me."

Dan retracted his hand and used both hands to record Arin, he found it hard to stifle moans watching Arin practically melt before his eyes.

"Ho-How can you b-be so calm, Danny?"

His eyes met his and there was silence, Dan didn't reply to him and only thrust his hips inside Arin a little bit more. Arin's eyes widened and he moaned as Dan touched Arin's prostate.

"You've gotta be fucki-"

The car squeaking, Dan's moans, the overwhelming urge to pee and Dan's thick cock deep inside his ass raw. It all got too much and Arin let go of his bladder. He couldn't stop himself and rolled his head back with a moan, unable to watch himself pee.

Arin's movements became more rough and the wet noises from Dan's cock filled the room. The two held back moans. The flow stopped and Arin looked down to see the mess he had made, but he didn't mind. Dan was whining, his eyes on Arin's cock.

"Are you close?" Arin looked down at the older man, who had his eyes closed - seemingly in bliss.

"Yeah. I'm going to do it inside of you, you big piss-whore."

Arin whimpered at the name and sped himself up, his hand now jerking himself off. The car felt like it would break due to how far of an angle it was rocking at. Neither of them cared, they were too far into the sweaty, heated moment to care.

Dan tapped his phone, still with his eyes closed and placed it on the floor of the car. Both arms were now above his head, Dan's moans grew more out of control. His breathing unsteady and rough, Dan felt as if he was burning up with the world's worst fever. His abdomen tightened and he looked up to watch his sex friend jerk himself off, looking directly at him.

"You going to do it?"

Arin nodded and his moans were probably going to bust his throat for the session tomorrow, but Arin didn't care. He was allowed to.

Dan couldn't hold back and reached for Arin's hips, holding him down as he came deep inside him with a moan. Arin twitched and writhed helplessly as Dan's cum filled him up. His own cock began to spurt out strings of his own cum, onto his hand and Dan's abdomen. Arin's face was so red, his body convulsing one after another as more cum dribbled out of his cock. Eventually, the two came to a standstill.

The car had stopped rocking and the radio was playing. The two tried to get their breath back, but it took a while. Dan still had himself inside of Arin and slowly pulled out of him, Arin whimpered weakly and as soon as Dan was out, leant back and pressed himself up against the car window.

"Let's book a motel tonight." Arin sighed.

"Yeah, but... you've got cum coming out of your ass. It's hot. Let me watch for a bit."

"Literally or physically? Believe me... it's warm."

"Both, I guess." Dan smirked and covered his mouth with his hand.

Arin rested his head against the seat in front of the back seats. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep in a hot car, with Dan near him. It was alright, future Arin could deal with the situation later.

**Author's Note:**

> good old car sex with watersports added in there for good measure!! dan and arin should totally fuck in a car more often! (looks at every good fanfiction writer) and probably add some piss!!!! yeah!!! im a good writer!!!!
> 
> in other news, ive made a prompt blog! ill make short little one-shots (providing i wanna) and post things that are not good enough by my standards to post to AO3. find it at gamegrumprump.tumblr.com !!
> 
> enjoy!


End file.
